coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3076 (1st June 1990)
Plot Vera is astonished that Ivy wants to work in the rag trade again. Don doesn't approve of Ivy working at Ingram's because of Mike being there. Ivy doesn't consider Mike a factor. Deirdre is annoyed that Tracy has fed Ken a half-truth. Tracy thinks nobody cares about her. Flick isn't excited about her date with Mark as she thinks he's vain. Jack tries to get out of going on holiday with Vera. Ken goes to No.1 to have it out with Deirdre. She admits that she may be moving and that Dave has offered to let them live with him but says it has nothing to do with him. Ken tells her that she'll be setting Tracy a bad example if she moves in with Dave. She throws his affair back in his face. Ken doesn't believe she's had an offer so she tells him it's from the brewery. Ivy goes for the job at Ingram's but needs a reference from Mike. Deirdre tells Dave that she can't accept his offer of accommodation - she's not ready for that sort of relationship. Mark collects Flick from the Rovers for their date. Mike refuses to give Ivy a reference because of the travel bags but Alma doesn't see what the big deal is. Curly and Kimberley plan a romantic evening but Vera plays gooseberry. Ken ventures into the Rovers. He tells Bet and Alec that he's now a supply teacher and tells them about the brewery buying No.1. Cast Regular cast *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Mark Casey - Stuart Wolfenden *Felicity Khan - Rita Wolf *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear Guest cast *Debbie - Jenny Sixsmith *Dave Barton - David Beckett *Personnel Officer - Rosemary Hirst Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Casey's Garage *Ingram's Textiles - Office *Weatherfield Comprehensive - Exterior *Weatherfield Quays Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.35pm. *For the scene set inside the hallway of 1 Coronation Street, recording took place inside the empty shell on the outdoor set. *''TV Times'' synopsis: For the first time in months, Ivy stands a chance of getting a job. Will she be able to overcome the one obstacle in her way - Mike Baldwin? The Gilroys discover they may not be as secure as they believe. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,180,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1990 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns